Wan Wan!
by Arisa M.A.G
Summary: -Revised- One rainy day, Soul was completely bored out of his mind. And so he decided to snoop into Blair's room, expecting something interesting. And in conclusion of doing something stupid, he slowly turns into . . . a DOG! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is a revision of the story because, you know, the other one was kinda crappy. And I have not read the manga so if it lacks detail of my knowledge, I take full responsibility.  
**

* * *

It was raining outside and Soul Eater Evans was completely alone in his shared apartment with with partner Maka Albarn. Maka was with Tsubaki and the girls to have a shopping spree at the mall, basically just to hang out with the girls for the whole day. Even their mischievous cat friend Blair was out on her part-time job.

With a remote control in his hand, Soul lazily flipped through every single channel on TV only to finally realize that there was completely nothing of his interests on the shows playing. Back in the old days, he would be amused by the fact that he gets to see himself on TV for being one of the people to help defeat the Kishin. Him and his gang, full-on working together to beat the evil Kishin. Those were the days of full action. Now Soul is finally a Death Scythe but instead of becoming Shinigami's death scythe, he was told to stay by Maka because they made a great team. Maka was the one who made the final blow and defeated the Kishin after all.

There was nothing to do in his apartment and so he decided to give his best friend, BlackStar, a call. He went to the short hallway that separated three rooms from each other. One of the rooms were on the left side, that was Soul's room. Then there were two other rooms on the other side, one was Maka's and one was now Blair's because she had moved in a few years before—it used to be a storage room when she wasn't around. It was unbelievable how long she stuck by them.

Feeling devilish and rebellious, Soul made his final decision not to go his room after all. He turned to the the right side where the girls' rooms were at. A smirk formed on his face.

"Now," he said to himself with his husky voice. "Where should I go to first? Maka's room?" he pointed at Maka's room with his large hands. ". . . or Blair's?" he moved his hands to pointed to the room right beside Maka's.

Now that he thought about it, he had never been into Blair's room, not even once. The surprise that must be waiting for him on the other side of the magical cat's room just made him more curious and determined to go inside her room. With that magic of hers, there's bound to be something interesting in there. So he reached out to the door knob and twisted it.

_CLUNCH__  
_

As he expected, it was locked. His determination rose and he smiled to himself. He has once seen Blair hide a key behind a picture hanging on the wall right beside the door. For once, he was happy for being observant of that perverted cat. So, he quickly turned to the hanging picture of three cats happily showing their fangs to the camera. Soul could tell that one of the cats was Blair, those must have been her fellow cat friends. Anyway, back to the point.

Soul took the picture off the wall carefully so he wouldn't drop it. He sighed in relief, but he wondered why he cared about that silly little picture. His eyes glistened at the sight of the hanging key on a drilled nail. He was proud of himself for finding it.

Taking it in his hands, he excitedly plunged it into Blair's bedroom key hole. A soft clicking sound told Soul that the door had successfully been unlocked and so he began to turn the doorknob.

To Soul's surprise, Blair's room was unexpectedly plain. Even more plain than Maka's he would say himself. But there was something unfitting about the plain room. Three things to be exact. There were three vials sitting on Blair's wooden desk, a tiny note laying down beside the vials. One of the vials was a light shade of yellow with a mixture of orange. The other vial was blue. The last vial had a golden yellow color.

Soul closed the door behind, safely locking it, and walked silently over to the vials. Upon staring at them for a few seconds, he turned to the note and read it, mouthing the words as he read:

_Vial #1: Undefined; Incomplete; Pineapple and orange.__  
_

He turned to the vial on the far left. Now that he looked at it closely, it the did look harmless and delicious. He continued to read the note:

_Vial #2: Undefined; Incomplete; Blueberry._

"Are these all juices?" Soul interrupted his reading once again but went back to it after a few seconds.

_Vial #3: Safe; Complete; Apple._

"Yup, these are all juices," Soul confirmed to himself. He thought it was all harmless and decided to take a sip from all of them just to try them out. Taking the first one, the pineapple and orange flavored, he examined it and took a tiny sip from it. It really as just pineapple and orange. He was disappointed and he placed it back on the desk. He got easily bored and decided not to try the others anymore.

Suddenly, he heard the apartment door opening.

_Crap!_ He thought and panicked. His head shuffled for a moment which made the pressure worse but he inhaled and exhaled quickly and picked up his pace real soon. He dashed to the door and opened it. A soft click sounded through Soul's ears that reminded him that he needed to locked the door again and place the key he took back behind the picture.

His mind raced again but he completed his task to lock the door and get out before anyone would get to the hallway. He didn't have time to get the key back behind the picture as he heard footsteps getting closer to him.

"Soul?" the voice was light and soft but he could tell it was Maka's. The only thing he was more aware of was the numerous foot steps. There were two people walking, his heart raced. The other footstep must have been Blair. What happens if she realizes that the key wasn't behind the picture. He gulped and hoped he could think of something and get past it.

The footsteps stopped and Maka called out Soul's name again but a bit louder than the first.

"C-coming!" he stuttered, but he got some hope on placing the key back where it was since they stopped walking. In the end, he was successful. His heart pounded back to it's normal pace, he was a bit relieved the footsteps stopped.

After completing his operation _get-the-key-back-behind-the-picture-before-you-get-caught, _he ran to the living room where Maka was. "'Sup?" he said before he could even get to their current location. Soul was even more relieved to realize it wasn't Blair with Maka but Tsubaki.

"Hello, Soul. Nice to see you today," she smiled like she always did.

"Hey Tsubaki." His head suddenly turning to Maka "Why are you guys here? I thought you guys were at the mall with Liz and Patty."

"Oh, that? Liz got a phone call from Kid saying they needed to practice their _symmetrical_ ways, so Tsubaki and I decided to spend the day here for now," Maka felt awkward just by thinking what Kid must be making those twins do at their place everyday. But she shook it off.

Soul groaned. "Great, I'm stuck with two girls for the rest of the day."

Tsubaki giggled and Maka retorted, "It's not like it's the first time you've been with two girls. Blair lives here with us." She had a point.

"Whatever," Soul mumbled.

"Anyways, Tsubaki and I will be in my room, if you need anything, just knock on the door."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be here watching TV anyways."

From there, they parted like they said. Maka and Tsubaki headed to Maka's room whereas Soul sat down on the couch, bored once again. He turned on the TV, hoping that there was finally an interesting show on. When he turned it on, it automatically sent him to a channel with dogs, that was probably the channel he stopped at before he closed it. It showed dogs of all breeds, explaining their history backgrounds, their specialties and such. Soul was unconsciously drawn into the show. And he actually listened to the words rather than just watching the dogs. This was the first time he was ever interested in these types of shows. Normally, he would just skip those channels and move on. But there was something about the show that drew him in it.

Within a few minutes of watching the show, the colors started changing. Not just the screen on the TV but the entire place. It wasn't colorful but it wasn't black and white either. It was more towards only seeing the colors of black, gold, yellow, white, and different shades of blue.

"What the?" Soul tried to blink over and over to try to clear his vision but it did not work. More over, his hearing became more clear. He could hear Maka and Tsubaki laughing and giggling in his partner's bedroom.

He stood up to get a glass of water from the kitchen, just to see if it helps but as he got up, his head began to get dizzy. His eyes began to blur, his knees became weak. He fell down to the floor, making a loud _thud_ sound. Before he went out, he saw a blurred vision of Maka and Tsubaki running towards him, chanting his name and waiting for him to give them a response saying that he was alright.

From there on, his eyes shut.

* * *

Maka had sent Tsubaki home, telling her that she would be able to handle things from here.

_"This happened before, it's alright. You can go home."_ That's what she said to her. Tsubaki was still concerned for Soul's health but she obeyed Maka's suggestion for now.

Maka had a hard time placing Soul on the couch but she somehow managed, only to find herself being Soul's pillow. It seemed like it wasn't serious, he was just asleep. At one point, he even clung onto Maka's hand and hugged it like a teddy bear.

_Geez, is he always like this when he's asleep? _Maka blushed softly and gently patted him on his head. His hair was surprisingly soft but she noticed something softer sticking out on both sides of his head. Maka took her free hand and placed it on top of the that soft _thing. _It was most definitely softer. What was that? She began using her fingers to _play_ with it, examine it. Her eyes were filled with concern by this time.

It looked like . . . It looked like . . . No, it can't be.

Maka began to search for Soul's ears but she couldn't find them anywhere! She went back to that soft thing she was fondling before and stared at it until she could process everything in her mind. Without noticing it, she squeezed it.

"Eep," a small squeaking sound escaped from Soul's mouth.

Maka's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. That was the cutest sound she had ever heard coming from Soul's mouth. No, scratch that, that was the cutest sound she had ever heard **period.** For a moment there, she had almost forgotten the about Soul's now-dog ears. But as soon as she did remember, the first thought was she shouldn't have sent Tsubaki home becuase this had never happened before! Not once has he collapsed in this apartment, he had never slept on her lap, he never squeaked before, and his ears had never turned into ones of a dog's.

Second thought was to wake Soul up, pronto! She needed to make sure he was alright, that nothing weirder than the dog ears had happened to him.

At first, she shook him lightly but that only made him groan cutely. Maka was caught up by that for a moment. It was like she had a baby brother on her lap. It was weird but it felt nice for a moment. But _no._ She shook her head to get out of it and went back to shaking Soul so that he would wake up. She wasn't being gentle like she was earlier, cute groans and squeaks were not Soul's thing.

Numerous shaking and groans ended and Soul finally opened his eyes.

Maka noticed something off though. Were Soul's eyes bigger? And was it shining? It wasn't even fully opened but Maka could see the tiny shines from Soul's bright red eyes. She tried to ignore that so she wouldn't waste time.

"Soul, get up," she asked nicely.

Soul obeyed silently. Usually he would complain and say "whatever", but not today, not now. He sat up, slumped right beside Maka, but he was not slouching like he normally does. He rubbed his eyes as at the same time and yawned. He blinked a few times but his eyes still remained sleepy. Maka watched Soul move beside her, his actions just didn't seem normal to her. And for some reason, he looked more younger. He didn't have that bad-boy type of look anymore. He just looked really young, and . . . natural. It was as if that bad-boy look he had before was just a mask. This innocent look just seemed more natural on him.

Maka flinched when he suddenly turned to face her. Soul blinked and then flung his arms in the air, waiting for a specific response from Maka.

"W-what?" Maka questioned.

Soul tilted his head, that wasn't the response he was waiting for. So he made it clear with his voice. "Hug," he said childishly. "Hug Soul." His voice was no longer the low pitched husky bad boy voice, it had completely changed. It was more of a soft squeaky voice, not too high pitched to be too unfitting for Soul's current appearance.

Maka completely froze, leaving Soul with his arms wide apart in the air. Who was this?


	2. Chapter 2

A few seconds had passed and the awkward silence still continued to fill the air. Soul's arms were still flung in mid-air, waiting for Maka reach out for him and give him his requested hug. But Maka stayed frozen beside him, thinking of what the heck had happened to her all-about-coolness partner. She understood that at his age he would still be able to pull pranks willfully, but not ones such as these. Acting cute and childish was just a line he would never cross, it was just one of the things that would destroy his reputation of being the cool guy. And plus, cute just wasn't his style . . . was it ever?

Soon enough, Soul's arms had gotten tired and he placed them gently down to his lap. He tilted his head to one side and said Maka innocently, "I missed you, Maka. You don't like hugs?"

Maka didn't know how to reply to this. In all honesty, she loved hugs but that wasn't the important part right now. Her first thought was Soul must be having some serious fever. His face wasn't pale or red but she placed her hands on his forehead just to make sure. But she was wrong, his temperature was just normal.

Soul looked up to his partner in confusion. "Wan?"

Maka took her hands off of his forehead and stared at him for a moment again. She was forced to stare at his sparkling red eyes. It was so mesmerizing now, it was like she was being hypnotized into those eyes. Was it always this mesmerizing? She couldn't stop staring. As much as she wanted to keep staring deeply into those eyes, her eyes began to wonder off else where to examine. The next thing she looked at were his white pointed ears. It's fur matched the color of his hair, it fits with it perfectly. She could still remember touching them before, those soft puppy ears. It really felt like the real thing. But now that she thought about it, if he had the ears then he must also have . . .

Her eyes now turned to Soul's rear end. She noticed that there was a bulge tucked into his red pants. Curious, she crawled over towards Soul. As soon as he moved an inch, Maka tamed him with her words, "Don't move." She crawled closer to Soul and placed her arms over him.

At first, Soul felt overjoyed that Maka had finally given him his _hug_, but it all fell into shock as soon as Maka's hands went down to his pants. "M-Maka," he began to struggle and moan but he ended up hugging her tightly. His face turned red immediately, just what was she doing over there?

"Oh my Shinigami," Maka gasped. "You really do have a tail." Maka pulled it up from his pants to give it some air and space.

"Eh? Oh." That calmed Soul a bit, but he was oddly disappointed, and embarrassed at that. He dared to even think that his partner would do something more daring than pulling his tail. How embarrassing.

Maka pulled away from Soul and this time she looked straight into Soul's eyes without being dragged _too _deeply into them. "Looks like you really have transformed yourself into a dog. What happened?" It looks like Maka had finally caught her cool to accept all this. This wasn't the first time something out of the ordinary had happened at their town, but nothing like that had ever happened to her partner before so it was quite a shock. But all was good now, I guess.

Soul didn't answer for a moment. It wasn't because he didn't want to get in trouble, but more of that he had forgotten most of the details. The last thing he had actually remembered was going into Blair's room, and that's just what he told her.

Maka wanted to scold Soul really bad right now. Why on Death City would he go into that cat's room in the first place? But this time, she tried to hold it in. In Soul's current state, he looked like the crybaby type, and seeing Soul cry would be fun and all but it just seemed cruel at the moment. To calm herself, she breath in and breath out. It worked like a charm.

"Okay, then. Lets wait for Blair to get home . . . and that would be right about," she looked down at her wrist watch, " . . . now."

Just as she said, Blair came flying through the open living room window which was just by the side of the couch. "Maka, Soul~! I'm home!" she purred and directly landed on Soul. She hugged and snuggled him like she hasn't seen him in months!

Soul had tried to squirm in attempt to get Blair off but that didn't work. Fortunately for him, Blair had smelled something really suspicious in the air. And that suspicious scent landed directly at Soul.

"Nyaeeer!" Blair hissed. Both her and Soul pushed away from each other. Blair had quickly crawled to a faraway corner but was still where she could see and sense him easily. Soul, on the other hand, hid behind Maka and used her as a shield from Blair. Even in this state, he didn't want to get sexually molested by her.

"Keep Blair away from Soul," Soul cried, hugging her tightly from behind.

"What the mice happened to him?!" Blair asked in terror. She squeezed herself as close to the corner as she could, she just couldn't stand the stench of dogs and there was just something about Soul's scent that she couldn't stand the most of.

"That's what I would like to know," Maka sighed as she patted Soul's hands that were around her thin waist. "Apparently he went to your bedroom but he doesn't remember what happened after." As Maka explained this to Blair, Soul's grip on her became tighter, but it didn't bother her. It wasn't tight enough to suffocate her anyways.

Blair calmed down a bit but was still cautious about Soul's every move. "My room? How did he get into my room?"

Both Maka and Blair turned to Soul, which twitched as he noticed those pressuring stares stabbing at him. "K-key," he answered quickly and dug his face in Maka's back. He didn't like those stares, it was uncomfortable for him.

Soul's breathing was ticklish on Maka's back but she had to endure it for the sake of . . . nothing. Absolutely nothing, she just wanted to endure it for no real reason. Maybe just for Soul's own comfort perhaps?

Blair wanted to ask Soul how he found the key but she shook it off. "Okay, I understand," she was feeling a bit dizzy herself. "Come on, let's go to my room, maybe he'll remember. BUT!" Blair stopped for a moment and raised her index finger in front of Maka and Soul's direction. "Do not let him near me!"

"Oh, I'm sure he won't," Maka said, sure of her words.

* * *

Soon enough, the three of them had entered Blair's room. Soul was still clinging close to Maka, and Blair tried to keep her distance from the two as much as possible. It would be troublesome for her to get more of Soul's scent on her.

This was the second time Soul had gotten inside but it was the first for Maka so it was also a shock to see how plain it seemed. At least that's what she thought before she saw the three vials tainting the plain-ness of the room.

"Hey, Blair," Maka called and Blair turned to her as soon as she heard her name. "Are those what might have caused this?" she pointed at the vials sitting on Blair's desk.

Blair's eyes popped in surprise. She didn't even notice it was _still_ there until Maka had pointed it out. She normally doesn't even pay attention her desk area anymore. "Those vials! I completely forgot to relocate them to my other house!"

"Your other house?" Maka cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Blair answered. "It's basically just a place for my experiments and spells, you'll never find it anyways."

The three of them walked over closer to vials and Blair picked up one of them. "So, _Furball_, do you remember which one you took?" Furball, that was what Blair was going to call Soul for now on. Who knew that Blair would easily go from thinking Soul as to being cute to being a disgusting _furball_.

Soul shook his head lightly. He didn't like Blair's new nickname for him but he responded anyways.

Blair took the note and brought it up to herself so she could read it. After examining her own research, she had come to the conclusion that Soul must have taken the pineapple and orange flavored one. She turned over the vial in her other hand, there were words written on it. She remembered she had wrote something on it just in case she forgot the trick of the potion. And as she thought, that was the vial that Soul had taken. She announced the words written:

"Dog potion." Just as simple as that.

Blair sighed. "In the note, it clearly states that it was incomplete. Good thing too, or else Soul would have completely turned into a dog." That somehow relieved her a bit.

Maka and Soul were both silent. Soul was looking down at the floor guiltily with his puppy ears down. He didn't mean for anything like this to happen, he just had nothing else to do. But the question is, why did he do it? Why was he a bad-boy in the first place?

"Wait, but how long do you think he'll be like this?" Maka finally asked the important question.

"I don't know, maybe hours, days, weeks, months, years . . . " Blair's words slowly faded into a soft whisper.

"YEARS?!" Maka barked but Soul whimpered and held her close before she could have grabbed Blair's collar. It was partially her fault for making it anyways.

"It's just a possibility!" Blair reassured.

"Wait, hold on, why would you even make a potion like this? You hate dogs right?"

Blair sighed. How was she going to explain this the most convincing way possible? "I was going to give it to a fellow cat friend as a practical joke. I was going to make an antidote shortly after finishing the dog potion so that just in case it doesn't ware off soon, I'll just give her the antidote, but . . ."

"But what?!" Maka wasn't in the mood for short pauses. She wanted the whole thing explain to her right now! Any more pressure placed onto her, she'll be ready to give Blair her first Maka Chop.

"But I haven't even finished the potion itself so that means I haven't even started to the antidote. I don't even think I have the right ingredients yet! On top of that, it's going to be a little tricky making the antidote seeing as it not only turned Soul partial into a dog, but also showing how he truly is!"

_"How he truly is . . ." _Those words echoed inside Maka's mind. So many things have happened on this day in such a short time. She had to at least organize it in her mind. Okay, first, her hang out with the girls got cancelled. Then Soul turned himself into a dog. After that there's not even an antidote made yet! Also, one of the side affects of the potion apparently makes Soul be more _himself_. That's what Maka was stuck on. Himself, so meaning just the all natural him. Cute? Childish? Adorable in every way possible that it could make Maka squeal? WHAT?!

Maka was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Blair packing her things up into a luggage, that included the vials containing the potions.

"Wait, hold on. What are you doing?" Maka followed Blair around as she scattered to look for items she wanted to bring with her.

"What do you think? I'm packing up," Blair bluntly answered. She used her magic to pick some of her clothes from her closet—most of them containing the color purple—and they carefully folded their selves in midair then placed their selves inside the luggage. The luggage finally closed on its own and Maka finally began to speak again.

"Where you going?"

"My other house. I'm going to make an antidote," Blair said and her closed luggage floated near her.

"What? You're leaving me alone with Soul?" Maka's questions just kept piling up but to her, these weren't even close to enough.

Soul had been clinging onto her arm for quite some time now and it made it difficult for her to follow Blair, especially since she had already gone out of her room. Blair was probably going to exit out from the window again. But Maka and Soul had just barely made it out before she had magically locked the door closed.

Blair didn't get to answer Maka's last question but it was clear to her what her answer would have been as soon as she step foot on the large opened window. So she really was going to leave her all alone with him like this, huh?

Nonetheless, Maka still ended up following Blair with Soul behind her. She didn't say a single word, but she still saw her off, floating in midair up on the orange sky with a random floating luggage by her side. It was almost night time and the rain had finally stopped. None of them really noticed it stopping with all the commotion within the apartment. That reminded Maka, did she send off Tsubaki while it was raining? It doesn't matter, it already happened, she'll just apologize later. Right now, she had more important things to do.

Maka turned her head towards Soul, he was still beside her, staring outside the window. He was probably still looking at Blair until she was no longer in sight.

The half weapon-meister sighed. _Oh, what am I going to do?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**This may no longer be rated K with what I typed at the beginning. **

**CURSE YOU HORMONES/PUBERTY!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Another sudden thunder boomed and Soul's grip on Maka's waist tightened even harder.

"Shush, shush. It's alright, I'm here," Maka comforted and gently patted Soul on the head. _Was he ever afraid of storms?_

This day had really been troublesome for both Soul and Maka, and probably even for Blair. And right now, it wasn't even past seven at night but the two teenagers currently ended up being in the same bed in Maka's room. Maka shut her eyes closed as she held her puppy friend close to her. Her head rumbled with thoughts of how they ended up in this position in the first place.

A soft blush appeared across her face and she squeezed Soul, making him rest his head on Maka's soft and still underdeveloped chest. She had to admit, she was a little thankful for being flat or else she would be suffocating Soul right about now. But before she would actual end up squeezing him to that extent, she decided to think of something else. But no matter what she thought about, it just brought her thoughts back to Soul. So instead of pulling Soul closer to her, she clenched her fists to distract her from doing so.

Not remembering that she had placed her hands on Soul's hair, a small noise from the pain escaped his mouth. "M-Maka," he cried. "M-my h-h-hair . . ." his words were a tiny whisper but Maka could hear his voice clearly.

It took Maka a while to figure out that she was pull on Soul's hair so when she did, she immediately lightened her grip and rubbed the back of Soul's head. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something."

The touch of Maka's hands relieved the pain from Soul's head, he felt a little happy and ended up moaning his words with his eyes shut from comfort, "What were you thinking of?" Maka's hands stopped which made Soul open his eyes and look up at Maka. Even in the dark she could see those sparkling crimson red eyes.

"I was think about how we ended up in my bed," she blushed a little but didn't hesitate to tell the truth. It was too troublesome to come up with a lie, she wasn't good at lies anyway so what was the point of it?

Soul blinked and blushed, then he nuzzled back against his partner's chest. Maka could feel Soul's face heating up against her, it almost made her smile at the thought of what he might have looked like right now. "What happened earlier . . ." Soul mumbled beneath Maka. It felt a little ticklish for the young teenage girl but it didn't feel bad at all.

It seems like Soul had finally relaxed from the storm, but now there's something else troubling him. A memory played in his mind in clear detail.

* * *

_Right after Blair had completely left the apartment, Maka had told Soul to have a shower while she began preparing dinner in the kitchen. _

_She stared at the thawing meat she had placed into the sink. Her mind was currently in a battle of two topics: _What should we having for dinner?_ and _How am I going to deal with Soul now that he's like this?

_Heading towards the fridge, she decided to just make dinner from the time being. She'll think of something along the way anyways. Again, she opened the fridge and the smell of frozen goods and left overs filled the cold air in front of her. There were even some smelly cheese right in the corner, but she had gotten used to the stench by now. As she was about to grab some vegetables out of the fridge, she heard Soul yelling out her name, his voice seeming like he was calling from his room.  
_

_Maka sighed, took one last sniff of the cold air and closed the fridge gently._ Didn't I tell him to go shower?

_"Maka!" Soul impatiently yelled out for Maka again. _

_His meister didn't reply, instead she walked faster towards his room. "What's wrong?" she asked before she even reached his room.  
_

_When she finally reached his room, the door swung wide open and she immediately received her answer. Clothes were scattered everywhere; from the floor to Soul's desk to his bed. And his closet was wide open, showing that it was completely emptied out by its owner.  
_

_"Soul doesn't have any clothes anymore," he childishly said his own name into his sentence. Maka didn't notice Soul in the room since she had completely skipped over him after seeing such disaster in the room. Soul was standing in a clean corner, hugging a yellow towel with his legs were trembling as if he was afraid of the mess in his whole room which_ he _caused. _

_Maka's soul felt so defeated right after seeing this but she forced herself to come back to reality. "Can't you just reuse some of your clothes?"  
_

_Soul shook his head 'no' and continued to tremble. He looked as if he was about to cry unless this was solved soon.  
_

_A sigh escaped from Maka's mouth. "Okay, okay," she exaggerated her words by using some kind of hand gesture. "I'll go buy you new clothes, but you're going to cook dinner tonight!"  
_

_Soul gently nodded his head and quickly jumped away from the mess and directly to Maka. He squeezed his partner into a warm hug and thanked her, then he dashed off to the kitchen to do all the cooking.  
_

_As soon as Soul left, Maka blinked and smiled to herself. "How cute," she whispered and hummed herself out of the house with her pair of boots._

* * *

Soul wouldn't mind these, would he? _Maka thought as she took a final peek at her shopping bag. She was finally back inside the apartment building, it was fortunate for her that the malls were still open and that she actually got to shop today. She took out her key from her skirt-pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. Upon opening the door, the welcoming aura of the room lit up just as how the living room door was lit up. Once you enter their apartment, you automatically enter their living room as well.  
_

_The air was filled with a delightful smell coming from the kitchen. Maka knew very well that Soul was a good cook but it still amazed her how her bad-boy of a partner was so good at it. At least, she_ _thought he _was _a bad-boy. _

_She took one final sniff of the air and placed her shopping bags on the living room table. Right after that, her feet led her towards the kitchen-slash-dining room and her nose didn't hesitate to smell the pleasant aroma that was getting stronger and better as she got closer to it. It __almost __ even made her drool.  
_

_As she wobbled her way to the dining area and Soul greeted her halfway through while holding a wooden spoon. "Welcome back, Maka! Dinner is ready!" he smiled innocently. The scene was like a man (Maka) had just gotten back home from work and his wife (Soul) greeting him at his arrival.  
_

_Maka stopped in her tracks and looked at Soul from head to toe. He was wearing two pairs of pink Maka's hair clip to keep his hair away from his face and he tied a small bundle of his hair into a ponytail in the back. Around his body, he wore Maka's orange apron on top of his shirt. As the years have past by, Soul had surely become taller than Maka unlike from when he was still thirteen—though he was already taller than her, he just always slouched. Now the apron only covered some parts of his body that it should, but I guess that was normal for a boy his age compared to the owner of the apron who was still petite as ever.  
_

_"Maka?" Soul tilted his head innocently. "Dinner's ready . . ." he said again but did not get a response. In attempt to catch his partner's attention, he tried waving his hand close to her face, but Maka was still stunned by his transformation from a bad-boy into a cutie. It was like what Blair had said the moment she met Soul, he was a "cutie".  
_

_This time, Soul cupped Maka's stunned face with one of his hand and touched his forehead with hers. He could feel the warmth of Maka's face with his clean bare hands, he wanted to feel more of this warmth. And so his hand slid down to Maka's chin and slowly going rubbing towards the back of her neck. By this time, Maka had finally gotten past Soul's transformation but now she was completely stunned at what Soul was doing. Her cheeks grew red but she remained silent and frozen.  
_

_Maka's neck was smooth and warm as well, Soul had thought and his other hand holding the wooden spoon moved on it's own around Maka's shoulders. But he was careful for it not to touch his beloved partner and friend. It was rare for him and Maka to share a hug, he's been longing for her warmth for a long time now. He wanted _her _to hug him, but this was enough for him for now. _

_He squeezed her tightly, their bodies sharing warmth and comfort.  
_

_"Soul," Maka mumbled his name, finally coming back to some of her senses.  
_

_Soul rested his head on Maka's shoulder, he hasn't forgotten his task yet though. "Maka," he slyly whispered her name into her ear. "The dinner's ready." _

_Upon saying that last sentence, Soul parted from Maka and walked right back to the kitchen-dining room, leaving a speechless Maka. _

_"That was all he had to say?" Maka mumbled, her cheeks were still red. She placed her hand on her forehead, where Soul's touched with his. "I thought he was going to say something else," she chuckled at herself.  
_

* * *

_Maka finally got to the dining table where Soul was quietly sitting down, waiting for Maka to arrive before he would start eating. He was looking down at the table, he knew he didn't do something that a friend would. No normal friend would caress another friend's neck and whisper slyly into their ears like they had some _weird_ intention. Sure, Maka made him feel awkward before when she dug down his pants but she was only looking for his tail, nothing else. Nothing else.  
_

_Soul's arms were stretched straight out on his chair, right in between his legs. He watched as he clenched his hands in guilt, his eyebrows furrowed but he made sure he kept his head down so Maka wouldn't be able to see how guilty he felt. But his plan was a failure._

_Maka sat down on her chair which was directly across from where Soul was. She frowned, she could tell that he felt bad, but it was just a simple hug . . . right?  
_

_The whole time they ate, the atmosphere was awkward and no one spoke a word. All you could hear were the_ clings _and_ clangs _from when the spoon and forks hit the plates. _

_"So," Maka began to speak. "I bought you some clothes, you should probably take a bath after this," she said, then taking another spoonful of food into her mouth. Good thing she remembered about the clothes, the silence was killing her for once.  
_

_"Th-thank you," Soul stuttered. He just finished so he stood up and placed them in the sink. Right when he was about to pick up the sponge, Maka called out to him again.  
_

_"I'll do the dishes, you can take a bath." She wanted Soul to leave the room as soon as possible because she knew if he didn't leave, the atmosphere would remain uncomfortable for the two of them. At least she knew Soul would be able to cool himself down in the bathroom, and everything will go back to the way it was once again . . . sort of.  
_

_Soul took off without a word and Maka watched as he did. She didn't quite notice it before but Soul's tail was curled up but there was so much fur that it almost looked like a ball. What type of dog was he? A Siberian Husky? A Pomeranian? Was it a breed she didn't know?__  
_

_Maka sighed. It didn't matter, so she continued eating._

* * *

_The shower was warm, it was relaxing and soothing. It most definitely refreshed his body and his mind.  
_

_Soul had wrapped a towel around his waist and small one around his neck because his hair was still dripping a little. He didn't properly dry it yet because he had yet to check the clothes Maka bought him. He found them on the living room table so he took it with him in the bathroom while he showered.  
_

_He smiled to himself knowing that Maka bought these clothes specially for him. She was a special friend to him and he hopes she knew that. He didn't care what she bought him, he was just happy that it was for him, to point that he unconsciously wags his tail from happiness._

* * *

_Like Maka said, she ended up doing the dishes while Soul was taking a shower in the bathroom. She was hoping that he could cool his head off there, what happened before wasn't that big of a deal. It won't happen again, right?  
_

_Finishing it off, she placed the last plate on the cupboard. She sighed in satisfaction and relief, and placed her hands on her hips. "Thank Shinigami, I'm finished!" And right then, she heard the shower stop from the bathroom. The apartment wasn't that large so the bathroom was rather close to the kitchen. "Soul must be done, it's my turn next."  
_

_Maka walked her way to the room to grab her pajamas. Unlike Soul, she was much more organized so it didn't take long for her to find what she needed. But before leaving, she took a quick glance at the window, she noticed it was a lot darker than it should be. As she expected, those dark grey rain clouds were back. It would only be a matter of time for it to return. But it's not like it was any big deal or anything or the sort._

_She left her room, shutting the door quietly behind her with one hand while the other was holding onto her clothes. _

_"Um, Maka?" Soul called. Maka didn't even notice that he was right behind her in the hallway. "Isn't this a little bit too?—"  
_

_Maka turned around at Soul, he must be wearing the clothes she bought him.  
_

_"—big?" Soul was holding out his arms away from his body to show his baggy clothes. He was now wearing a jacket with a light shade of red, the hood was yellow while the inside was orange. The sleeves stretched as long as to the point you could only see the tips of Soul's fingers. Inside, he was wearing a lime green shirt and dark blue blue boxers. And his hair was a lot more tamed than it used to but it was still white like before. This was officially a complete transformation of Soul "Eater" Evans.  
_

_Maka placed her free hand on her mouth so he wouldn't be able to see her full expression. She couldn't help but smile and blush at how cute and colorful Soul looked. It looks like buying cute and colorful clothes really were worth it.  
_

_"Maka?" Soul tilted his head. "Isn't this big? And too colorful? he flailed his arms in the air to catch Maka's attention. "Hello? Death City to Maka!"  
_

_Maka shook her head and took her hands off of her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't know your size and I didn't really know what to get you," she lied. Well, partially. She bought those clothes on purpose just for her own amusement and as Soul's punishment for not washing his clothes—a bookworm needs her fun some times—but the size mix up was a lucky bonus for her. It just made it more adorable!  
_

_It took Maka awhile to notice the shopping bag on the floor but when she finally did, it reminded her about the spare pair of jeans she bought. She glanced at Soul one more time and back at the shopping bag._ It looks like the jeans are going to be big for him too_. she thought and chuckled to herself, leaving Soul in confusion. _

_"Nothing," she reassured. "Just keep that on tomorrow, but change yourself into the jeans. You can wash your clothes tomorrow."  
_

_Soul nodded as a response and went to his room. "Good night," were his final words to her before he closed the door shut.  
_

* * *

_Maka slumped herself down in her bed while holding a book. She had finally finished taking a shower, her body and mind are refreshed and now she's peacefully reading with her hair down in her room. What could be more relaxing for this bookworm?_

_THUDUMP!_

_Then a sudden thunder storm blew. Maka flinched a little but it was no big deal, so she went right back to her book. It was quiet for awhile, but another one struck. This time Maka didn't flinch, but it did catch her attention. _

_She cocked an eyebrow and closed her book, placing it on top of her night stand._ I better check on Soul._ she thought as another thunder struck._

_"Soul?" Maka called as she knocked on his door. There was no response, so she knocked again. _

_Nothing. _

_"Soul? Are you alright?" this time she began banging on the door instead of lightly knocking on it.  
_

_Silence.  
_

_Soon enough, Maka was losing her patience. She gritted her teeth and backed away from the door. Then she ran back towards it and kicked it, and it flawlessly swung open and banged on the wall. It must have left a big dent but she didn't care about anything else as soon as she spotted Soul on an empty corner, shivering in fear. It looked exactly like a horror film when you're stuck inside a an old mysterious mansion, then it starts raining and thunders shoot. Of course, the furniture was still decent, though there were used clothes scattered everywhere.  
_

_"Are you alright?" Maka's tone was gentle but it still demanded for an answer.  
_

_Another thunder boomed and Soul groaned and flinched in synch.  
_

_This time Maka had walked towards Soul, trying to avoid as much clothes as possible to topple over from. It was tricky but she's been in more dangerous situations. "Hey," she placed her hand on Soul's shoulder in while he flinched in response.  
_

_Maka frowned. _Was he ever this weak towards thunder? Or was it just all an act to make him look cool? _She sighed and placed her other hand on his other shoulder. "Come on, let's go to my room for tonight. It's cozier there." It was alright to bring him to her room, right? It wasn't like he was going to do something funny, not at this state. He was more of a scared five year old than the seventeen year old he really is.  
_

_Her hand searched for Soul's hand and held it tight. She pulled him up and helped him walk out of his room as she shivered and clung onto Maka's thin arm._

_Upon reaching her room, they sat close to each other in Maka's bed. It could fit two people in the bed but she'll let Soul sleep there and she'll sleep on the floor._

_THUDUND!  
_

_"Eee-!" Soul squeaked and jumped on Maka, making them both lie flatly on the bed.  
_

_"Ack!" Maka groaned. Good thing they were on the bed or else it would have hurt her back. "Are you okay? It was just the thunder."  
_

_Soul didn't respond and shivered as they both lied down close to each other.  
_

* * *

Maka sighed, still patting Soul gently on the head, trying to avoid touching his ticklish ears. _So that's how it is, huh?_ At the same time as Soul's memory rolled, Maka's did the same. What a nice pair.

"You can't sleep either Maka?" Soul looked up and blinked.

"Ha ha, sorry, is it bothering you?" she smiled oddly. "Want me to sing you a lullaby?" she joked.

"Um," Soul wiggled. "C-can you really?"

Maka stopped patting his head and stared down at him. He was staring right back at her with his puppy dog eyes, he looked like one of those dogs waiting to receive their delicious treats. "Guess I have no choice," she exhaled and began to hum and sweet and soft tune. It was a lullaby her mother hummed for her when she was younger, it worked like a charm. It has been over ten years since she had heard it but the way the melody goes was still crystal clear to her.

And like it did for Maka, Soul had slowly drifted off to sleep but she continued to hum anyways. It's been so long since she's heard that melody, if Soul hadn't asked for it, she would have probably forgotten about it completely real soon.

She looked at him, snuggled real close to her. _So cute. _She smiled. Soon enough, Maka stopped humming and eventually drifted into sleep as well.

* * *

**A/N:**

**ASDFGHJKL D:  
**

**THIS. TOOK. ME. FOREVER.  
**

**Sorry, this was so delayed! In truth, I've already settled into my new home for a month or so now but then school came along and I've been extremely busy and became really lazy. So I think the next chapter will take some time. A really LONG time. I'm sorry for the wait, I'll update it as soon as I finish it!  
**

**So, thank you everyone who has stuck to this, again, I am sorry!  
**

**Also, please excuse my bad sense of fashion. I've never really cared of what to wear so I just asked friends for a random color paired them to a clothing (also randomly). ACK! I feel so ashamed OTL  
**

**And if you find errors, please tell me and I'll be more than happy to fix it. If you find a mistake in this portion as well, please tell me.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sniff._

_Sniff._

The scent of eggs and bacon got its way from the kitchen to Maka's open bedroom door. Just by the smell of it completely woken Soul up.

He had already been awake starting from the point Maka had gotten up and left the room to make breakfast, but he stayed in bed, It was his first time staying in Maka's room, and it was the first time he had slept in her bed. It was warm and more comfortable than his own. Moreover, it had Maka's sweet scent.

He hugged the pillow Maka was using last night and took a whiff of it. He couldn't pin point what the scent was but it was sweet, and it was Maka's. It was a scent he would never forget even if he tried. The times he had with her has been special and memorable, and he remembers every second of it.

"I wonder if Maka still remembers the day we met," he mumbled while taking one last whiff of her pillow.

The albino finally sat up and stretched his long, semi-muscular arms. He was becoming a lazy bum lately and barely exercise at all, resulting for his muscles to slowly fade and become thin and frail. He took a peek at Maka's symmetrical skull alarm clock on her nightstand, it was given to her by Kid on her seventeenth birthday.

It was 6:49 AM.

He then turned to the window to his right. The sky was a light shade of blue and a small shade of orange across the horizon where the grinning sun was rising from. It was a clear day, there were no clouds in sight. A perfect twilight.

_Today is my first day in this form,_ Soul sighed. He wondered how long he was going to be in this form . . . will he ever go back to normal? Blair hasn't gone home at all since yesterday because she was working on a antidote in an unknown location to everyone but that perverted cat. These were one of the moments that Soul had desperately wanted to see Blair. He wasn't even able to ask her any questions about his conditions, only Maka was able to bring up the courage to do so. Shock paralyzed him from doing so at that moment.

Soul sighed one last time and finally getting up on his two feet. He felt normal, all there was were his tail, ears, slight color blindness, and incredible sensing ability. His new tail and ears gave away most of what he's feeling. When he's afraid, his tail goes between his legs and his ears would be down. When he was happy, his tail will wag uncontrollably, and so on. Two things that irritated him about his tail was the fact he wasn't able to lie down on his back without it hurting, and his new boxers weren't helping at all. It did leave some space for the tail but it didn't feel pleasant whatsoever. Though, he does appreciate Maka's efforts.

He stood up and walked his way to Maka's drawers in a search for a pair of scissors, and fortunately for him, Maka had one. He slipped off his boxers and went to work.

* * *

Maka scooped the last of the eggs with the spatula from the pan and onto the clean plate.

_Ding!_

The toast was done and the young teenager rushed to get it and carefully place it next to the eggs with a side of bacon. _Perfect_, she smiled and placed the plate full of food on the dining table. There was another set of plate on the other side, one for Soul and one for her.

She poured orange juice for both of them and she smiled warmly at her work.

"All done! Now . . ." she made her way towards the computer in the living room and then turned to the printer right next to her. It made noises and a piece of paper was pushed out of it. On the top of the paper, it was entitled "How to Take Care of a Dog".

* * *

Soul had finally finished making his adjustments on his boxers and his new pants which he found laying on top of Maka's bed. She must have prepared it for him.

He donned them both on and let his tail slip right through the two holes. "It worked!" Soul childishly cheered with his arms up in the air.

"Oh! You fixed it!" Maka at the other side of her bedroom door with a warm smile on her face. "Good morning, it's time for breakfast, Soul."

"Maka! Good morning!" Soul's tail began to wag in excitement and followed Maka to the dining room.

Soul drooled and his stomach began to growl as he stared down at his plate full of food. Those perfect sunny side up eggs and crispy bacon were just begging to be shoved right down the albino's throat!

"_Bon appétit_!" Maka sat right across Soul and bit on her toast.

"Mhm," Soul nodded and vigorously took the eggs and bacon in his bare hands and shoved them into his widely opened mouth.

Maka stopped eating stared at him with a slightly disturbed look. _He was just shoving everything in his mouth! Even the normal Soul wasn't _this _vicious! _The sides of Soul's mouth and cheeks were covered with grease, along with his hands. He had finished everything in his plate—except for the toast—within a blink of an eye. It somewhat terrified the young meister-weapon.

"D-Done?" she asked to which Soul nodded with a satisfied smile stamped on his face. Maka laughed awkwardly and said, "Okay, but next time, eat a little bit more _slowly. _We wouldn't want you chocking, okay? Drink your juice then go brush your teeth, leave everything to me. We're going somewhere."

Soul blinked curiously. "To where, Maka?"

"Anywhere really, I just wanted to spend more time with you, is all."

Sparks flew in Soul's chest and his face lit up with the happiest smile on his face. "We're going on a date?" he cheered. "Yay! Maka! I'll get ready now!" He grabbed his orange juice and chugged everything to the last drop of it, then dashed off the to bathroom to brush his teeth, fix his hair, and everything else.

Maka just sat there, dumbfounded. A blush slowly crept on her face when the situation finally sunk into her head. That wasn't her intention at all! I mean, it was a nice idea and all . . . BUT! That wasn't what she meant. It was just written in that printed paper that dogs need to be walked regularly, and so she thought it would probably be a good idea to walk with Soul.

She sighed and began eating again. _I guess this is fine, too._

* * *

Soul and Maka had gotten out of the house around 8 AM. The sun was already out (and creepy) and there were no rain clouds at sight. Maka made sure of that, it was a perfect day for a dat—walk.

"Maka, Maka! Come on, let's go to the mall first, we need to buy me some clothes, right?" He was wearing a cat to cover his ears and he tucked in his tail back into his pants. Luckily, his over-sized shirt was about to hide the hole he had made on the pants, and the hoodie was a good cover for the bump the tail made. It was a bit uncomfortable but it was tolerable.

"Uh, okay," Maka followed Soul to his motorcycle that he parked at the parking lot behind their apartment. She didn't know why he needed more clothes when he just brought his clothes to the dry cleaners after they got out of the apartment, but she shrugged it off and remembered her true intentions of going out.

"Soul, I think we should walk to the mall."

Soul turned around to face Maka, "How come? It'll be much easier to get there by motorcycle."

Maka flinched. How was she supposed to answer this? _Think, Maka, think! _

"Um, Death City isn't really that big anyway, and d-didn't you say this was a d-date? We should spend more time together," Maka stuttered some of her words but it was a nice save nonetheless.

Soul stared at her for a moment but smiled warmly after. "Yeah. It's a date," he walked over to her to hold her hand.

She felt her face heat up and turn red, this whole date scenario may not be bad after all.

"But I don't want to have our date here."

"Huh?"

"Let's go somewhere else. I know a place that's great for dates!" Soul sprang up and dragged both of them to his motorcycle.

"What?" she was still confused and the next thing she knew they were already moving and she was clinging onto motorcycle. Soul noticed this and told her to cling onto him for a change, since they were on a _date_. Maka hesitated for a moment but Soul had convinced her anyway.

Maka hugged her partner from behind, wrapping her thin arms around Soul's body. She could feel his warm back, it was so comfortable and pleasant. How many hugs have they shared during this whole mess. This accident wasn't a good thing but maybe, just maybe, it was a blessing in disguise? Ever since yesterday, it's brought them together. They haven't paid this much attention to each other in a long time. Soul's usually lazing around the house or with BlackStar, and she would be either reading or with Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, or Crona.

"We're here," Soul announced as they reached their destination.

Maka didn't even realize where they have gone through because she was over-thinking things again. They were parked near a tall tree. It stood wide and tall in the middle of a meadow. The ground was covered with green, fresh grass, a little flower popping here and there. There were also people roaming around or having a picnic. Most of them were couples on a date.

"Where are we?" Maka was so mesmerized by the beauty of surroundings that she didn't even realize she was still clinging onto Soul.

"It doesn't really have a name, but this was the place where my mom and dad met each other," Soul smiled.

Maka looked up at him with a blush. _He's taking me to where his parents met?_

"Um, Maka?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can you let me go now?" he giggled.

"Oh . . . Oh! Sorry," Maka quickly released him and stared at the grass, embarrassed.

Soul giggled and patted her on the back.

"That reminds me, are we going anywhere else? Like a walk? Wouldn't you need to park your bike somewhere safer?"

"Don't worry about that, Maka~" he smiled brightly. "I know everyone here, they'll all nice! Nothing's gonna happen!"

"If you say so . . ."

The two of them left the motorcycle near the tree, but before leaving, Maka was able to convince Soul to ask some nice people who were eating a picnic right next to it to watch over it. True to his word, Soul did know those people. They weren't close but he knew them enough to know they didn't have any bad intentions, especially towards him. They were a bit surprised on how Soul's personality had made a 180, but they accepted it nonetheless.

The meister and her weapon started to wonder off to the outskirts of meadow. They chatted and joked about the old days, about Kid's OCD, BlackStar's stupidity, etc, etc . . . But soon came a topic that they haven't talked about in a long, long time.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka asked while walking along side Soul, who was staring at the sky aimlessly.

"Hm?"

"Do you—" she hesitated for a moment. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Soul stopped on his tracks and Maka did the same. "Yeah, I was playing the piano." He was a bit glad that she remembered that wonderful day.

"It was pretty dark," Maka commented. "And you said that was the real you, right? But how was that the real you, when the side effects of the potion turned you like this?"

Soul sighed and continued walking, Maka following right after him. "I was like that, I still am, but I guess you softened me up," he laughed. "Love can be a life changing thing," he whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing~" Soul stuck his tongue out. "Come on! I'm starving!" Soul started jogging back to the center of the meadow, where the giant tree and his motorcycle were located.

"Huh? What time is it anyway?" Maka chased right after Soul.

By the time they got to the motorcycle, they found out it was already 11:12 AM.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Gasp!_ Did Soul just confess?! Well, not really.  
**

**Happy Holidays everybody! I wanted to at least post this chapter before Christmas to show that I didn't forget about it XD I suppose it's a Christmas present for those who likes _Wan Wan!_ Once again, thank you for all your support and have a happy holiday!  
**

**On a random note: I find it funny when I wrote this, it was all sunny outside, then when I started talking about "there were no rain clouds at sight", it suddenly starts to rain outside my window lol Although, it looks like wet snow . . . So distracting haha Alas! I still finish, so HA!  
**

**I'm terribly sorry about this though, since it's a bit rushed and I feel a bit lazy to fix my mistakes OTL I'll try to fix it when I'm not lazy though!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**I felt like the bit about Soul suggesting to go to the mall in the previous chapter was kinda random, so I made a little _extra_. It still seems random but it covers it. If that makes any sense. But I'll continue the actual chapter below it, don't worry!  
**

* * *

"Mall?" Soul said before taking a large bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Y-yeah," Maka made a horrified look at Soul's aggressive eating habit. "Right when we got out of the apartment, didn't you say we were going to buy some clothes?"

Soul became silent for a moment, trying to remember anything about going to a mall. He shook his head and answered with a full mouth, "Mn, nhope. Ahy donch rememfer (Hm, nope. I don't remember)."

"Ahahaha . . . " Maka laughed awkwardly. _He doesn't remember at all . . . _"Then where are we going after here?" she took a piece of french fry and brought it to her mouth.

Soul munched and pondered for a short moment. "The . . . mall?"

"But you just—what—okay," his partner gave up and they both continued to eat.

* * *

In the end, they really did go to the mall around the area, but they didn't come for clothes. The place was populated with people, some were on dates, some were tourists, and some were just regular buyers.

Soul and Maka entered the mall holding hands. Maka couldn't remember when and why she complied to this, but knowing the situation, Soul can easily make Maka's resistance crumble down in an instant. She was dragged around the mall with Soul from place to place, starting from the pet store.

The albino's eyes sparkled as soon as his partner and he entered the animal filled shop. there were cats on the left, birds and hamsters in the middle section, and dogs on the side. "Maka! There's so many of them!"

Maka smiled at Soul's reaction. This was probably the first time he's been here since he didn't take too much interest in places like this before. A bright smile patched big and wide on Soul's face. "Let's go~!" he pulled Maka towards the dogs and his expression brightened even more. He let go of his partner's hand and placed both hands on a glass wall keeping him apart from a Siberian husky puppy that was on the first row. The puppy seemed to have understood the playful movement and bounced up and positioned his body as if he was about to—playfully—attack Soul and wagged his tail.

Soul could feel his tail wagging slightly inside his sweat shirt and positioned himself just like the Husky right on the floor.

"S-Soul, get up from there!" Maka hissed.

"Um, excuse me," a pet shop worker appeared from behind Maka and Soul.

Maka turned her head to the worker, "I'm so sorry! He's just not himself today!"

"Oh, no. That's alright, miss, I was just going to offer if you wanted to take the husky out and play with him in our pet-play center," the worker explained.

Soul's full attention switched to the shop employee and his eyes sparkled at the news. "We can do that?" he gasped.

"Yes, sir. Would you like to do so?"

"YES!" it didn't even take a second for Soul to reply. He was finally able to find himself a proper playmate that was half his kind.

Without wasting another second, the shop employee entered a door to the right and Soul watched through the glass as she made her way to the husky. She took out a large key chain containing about twenty keys from her back pocket and searched for the right key to open the pup's door.

_Come on, hurry up~ _Soul was becoming impatient as he shivered in excitement in place.

The employee carried the excited pup in her arms and worked her way back outside and motioned for Soul and Maka to follow her to the pet-pay center. The meister and weapon gladly followed behind her—especially the weapon. She had led them to a white round fenced area with a bench and a circular carpet in the middle that could fit about six people. The employee—Laura, Maka had noticed her name tag a while earlier—carefully opened a way for Soul and Maka to enter, making sure not to let the dog fall.

Soul and Maka entered into the first pet-play center slot and the Laura followed while closing the door right behind her. There were two other sloths beside them, but both were empty.

Laura handed the husky to Soul and he happily reached for him with a big smile on his face. The husky began licking Soul's face and the smile on the albino's face just got bigger and bigger.

"He really likes you," Laura smiled.

Soul nodded and Maka smiled warmly at them. "Hey, don't hog all of him, I want to pet him too." She went over to them and patted the husky on the head, making him turn his attention to her. He sniffed the girl for a moment to confirm whether she was on the good side and barked in confirmation and he began wagging his tail again.

Soul and Maka knelt down on the carpet and he gently placed the husky down. The dog began to walk on his own feet and stretched his whole body, letting out a yawn as soon as finished. His attention went back to Soul and without warning him, he pounced on him and pinned him down to the ground.

"Ha ha! Wait a minute!" Soul laughed, but stopped as soon as he felt a sharp pain on his tail. "Arfk!" he cried and quickly sat down, making the pup slide to on his shirt and landing on his lap.

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked in concern as she placed one hand of her partner's back and one of his shoulder.

"Y-yeah," he laughed and rubbed his behind with one hand and the other petting the dog to tell him he was alright.

"Sir, I'm sorry, did the dog do anything bad to you?" Laura questioned. They had almost forgotten that the worker was still with them.

"Oh, no, I—uh—just have back problems!" he lied.

"Is that so . . . I hope you're alright then."

Maka's hand worked its way down to the pup. "Don't worry, boy. It's not your fault," she whispered.

The pup stared at her and barked.

Soul chuckled and made weird noises right back at the dog.

_Is he communicating with the dog?_ Maka had thought.

"You look like a wife and husband playing with their child," Laura giggled.

Maka blushed and turned her head at the employee. "I-It's nothing like that! We're just friends!"

"Oh, is that so?" Laura said.

Soul frowned at his partner and Maka felt like something stabbed her heart right at that second. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Mom!" a child's voice called out a few feet away. "Mom, I found JayJay! He's right there!" he pointed right at Soul and Maka's direction.

"Shh, son, you're making a scene," his mother hissed. Hearing this, Soul and Maka, and even Laura and the husky, turned their heads to the mother and child for a slight moment.

"What happened?" Maka asked.

"The little boy," Laura began to explain. "Every time he comes here, he's always asking his mom to buy and adopt JayJay. I once overheard his mother saying that if the husky wasn't bought until this day, they would finally buy him."

"JayJay?"

"That's the name he gave the husky you're holding, sir."

Soul looked down at the husky and began making noises at him again.

Laura and Maka stared at them as they spoke in an inhuman language. "Is he alright?" Laura asked.

"Oh, um, f-for some reason he's able to communicate with dogs, so, you see, he'll be able to know what the husky is thinking!" Maka panicked and told her the truth in response. It was a stupid response, she doubts she was going to buy it.

"Ah, just like Dr. Dolittle!" Laura gasped in amazement. "Can he really?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah . . . " Maka couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or not but she didn't want to make things anymore complicated then it was anymore than this.

"So, sir, what is he saying now?" Laura knelt down to level with Soul. Soul let go of the husky and he crawled towards the fence, the kid on the other side. He managed to have escaped his mother's grasp in the large pet store. He knelt down and began rub the husky on the head. "Nice to see you again, boy."

Soul smiled at them as they finally reunited. "He said he knows him and that he misses him. It looks like he really wants to be with the kid."

Maka noticed a soft blush forming on Laura's face as she glazed at him staring at the boy and the pup. Maka's heart pounded faster painfully.

"So, sir, you're saying that he can buy him? You're very kind-hearted," she smiled. Another painful stab poked Maka's heart as she continued to look at Laura's expression on Soul.

Soul chuckled and denied the compliment, "No, it's nothing, we weren't planning on buying a dog anyways."

"Is that so . . ." Laura continued to smile. "Well, if you like, would you like to see them off, Mr. Dolittle?"

"Mr. Dolittle?" Soul tilted his head. "Sure!" He sprang up and turned to the kid who was still playing with the husky through the holes of the fence. "Hey, kid! I have good news," he grinned, showing his sharp fangs.

* * *

The child hugged his new adopted puppy happily and placed him down on the floor, and putting on his new collar and attaching the leash on it. He let go of him and let him roam around and sniff the new area.

The boy's mother held his hand and walked away with his new dog and exited the shop.

"Thank you very much!" Laura waved to her customers along with Soul and Maka.

"That was . . . heartwarming," Maka smiled.

"Yup," Soul giggled and clung onto Maka's arm, causing her to blush lightly. "Should we go?"

"Um, wait! Mr. Dolittle, sir?" Laura called out.

Soul turned to the brunette behind him.

"Uhm, c-can I please ask for your name?" She stared down at the ground and asked shyly.

Maka frowned as the painful pounded in her chest started again. Why was she feeling this way?

Soul blinked for a moment but eventually answered. "Soul. It's Soul Evans. Why'd you ask?"

"Erm, i-if it's not any trouble, can we hang out some times?"

"Sure! We would love to, right, Maka?" He turned back to his meister whose attention were in the clouds. "Maka?"

Maka shook her head and came back to reality. "Huh? Oh, definitely!" she forced a smile on her face. She liked Laura, she was a kind girl, so . . . why was she feeling this way? Maka loved making friends, and this was the first time she's ever felt like declining a friendly offer from a sweet and kind person.

"Great!" Laura flashed a smile and took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to scribble her information on a piece of paper. "Here you go!" she gave it to Soul with a bright smile.

"Thanks," Soul smiled back. "Well, we better go now. See you next time!"

* * *

During the rest of the day, they went to various places. The movies, the arcade, the book store—which was Maka's request—and they went shopping for clothes. They did many things before going home but Maka still couldn't brush off the painful pounding in her chest. Some times her head would be somewhere else and her expression would be blank from thinking about Soul . . . and Laura.

" . . . ka? Maka? Maka?" Maka snapped back to reality for the fourth time. The next thing she knew they were already back at their apartment and Soul had already placed their shopping bags into their rooms. She had been starting there aimlessly for last five minutes.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul frowned. "Do you have fever?" He placed his forehead on his partner's to check her temperature.

Maka pushed her friend away and blushed at Soul. "I-it's nothing, I was just thinking of something . . ." she stared down at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"You've been like this since earlier at the pet shop," Soul said, his words filled with concern. "Why, Maka?"

_Why? Why was she? Such a simple scene, barely anything even happened, so why? _"I-I don't know," Maka faced him honestly. She was confused and frustrated. Why was she being like this. "I really don't know . . ."

Soul gasped as he saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Maka . . ."

Maka gasped along with him, her eyes growing wide. "I-I . . ."

Before she could finish, Soul grab her by the arm and pulled her towards her, taking her into a warm hug. "I don't know what happened but it's going to be alright, okay, Maka? You still have me."

The tears wouldn't stop rolling down her cheeks and she didn't have the will power to push Soul away, wipe the tears away, and stop the pain. How can something that simple create such a deep cut?

"L-Laura," she whispered under her breath, semi-hoping that Soul wouldn't hear it. Due to his current state, he had the hearing of a dog, making it easier for him to listen to the slightest things.

Soul pulled Maka away, placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her straight in the eye. "Is she why you're crying? What did she do? She was so nice . . ."

Right when Soul complimented their newly found friend, Maka showed a pained expression. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying any further, but it just kept rolling down like a river. "S-stop."

Soul frowned, finally figuring out the problem. He whipped her tears once more with his sleeve and then holding her tight around the back and waist. He didn't press her into his body because he wanted to speak to her, face to face. He wanted her to see his sincere expression as he spoke.

"Maka," he cupped her face to maintain their eye contact. "Laura was just a friend. We only met today, but I have known you for years. Laura and I have no history, _we_ do. Laura is Laura, you are _you_. Do you understand?"

Maka nodded lightly in Soul's hands.

"And another thing," Soul added. "I love _you_, not Laura," he smiled lovingly. It wasn't like any of the smiles he had shown Laura, it was just a smile meant for the precious person he loved. Only a smile that she would understand and feel the warmth of.

Soul pulled her back into a tight hug and whispered. "I love you, Maka. I'm sorry I haven't told you."

Maka was speechless. Stunned.

Jealousy, that was what she was feeling earlier. It took the bookworm that long to figure it out. She's never been in love and she's been in denial all this time. But now that her best friend had just made the biggest confessions she could ever imagine him say, there was no point to it anymore. Unconsciously, she brought her hands up and hugged her partner back. It felt warm, and she liked it.

Who knew such an adorable puppy can turn into a strong dog when their master is in need?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hm . . . I did okay lol **

**Happy Valentines Day to everyone! Or Single Awareness Day!**

**Ah, it looks like I really only do stop being lazy when there's a holiday, so guys, tell me if there's like a holiday coming up and I will MOST LIKELY (there is still a chance I won't) make another chapter . . . Just don't lie to me, 'kay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

Okay, school's final over for me (Thank goodness!) and so here's the next chapter! . . . But I kinda wanted to talk to the readers about something, I'm pretty sure not everyone reads my little commentary but **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

I understand that some people just want me to update but saying things such as "I won't forgive you" is not a form of motivation; that is pressuring. And I am telling you guys now that you should NEVER say that to a writer because they will rush through their writing just to give the readers the next update. I don't want to rush, I want to try making the next updates better with a greater plot line.

Just remember that motivating and pressuring are two different things, so again, **DO NOT THREATEN THE WRITER/AUTHOR. IT DOES NOT HELP.**

School just ended for me so I have more free time but during school time, I didn't have time for writing this story. My grades were slipping and I needed to pay more attention. Sure, some times I go on the internet but only so I wouldn't be stressed 24/7, I just needed a little break in between.

So thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Edit:**

I over reacted about that, sorry. But I'm not going to erase what I said, I still stand by it. That comment may have been a form of motivation, and I understand that. Thank you for doing so, but I just took it the wrong way at first. I apologize for that, but I'm still not going to take back what I said. I thank whoever commented that because it can be a good future reference for others. I'm telling any of you to take my advice but at least take it for some consideration.

* * *

Maka sat up on her bed, her hair ruffled on the right side. She stared blankly down on her bed sheet-covered lap and played with her fragile fingers. As she silently recalled what had previously happened the previous day, the soft ticking of the clock surrounded her bedroom. She's been doing that a lot these past couple of days, recollecting memories of the previous days. The last time she's done this was due to Soul and her arguing the previous night about a month ago. Nothing too serious, just another pointless argument between the two. But it did hurt. It always hurt, but always do make up in the end. That's what she loved in their relationship, no matter how much they argue or what they argue about, they always end up forgiving each other and be pals again.

A soft blush slowly ran across her face as she smiled warmly and hugged the nearest pillow she could grab. All that she could hope was that yesterday wasn't a dream, that Soul really did say those wonderful sweet words to her. Now that she thought about it, where is that guy?

Maka slowly stood up and combed her hair with her fingers. As she exited her room, she could hear a faint sizzling noise coming from the kitchen nearby. _Oh right, it's Soul's turn to cook. _She took her sweet time walking to the dining area to get herself mentally prepared to see her partner for the first time since yesterday. The more steps she took and got closer to the kitchen, the faster and louder her heart pounded in her chest. She could even heart it loud and clear. Man, she hoped Soul wouldn't be able to hear that. She knew that was kind of hopeless though since his hearing is more acute now that he's in this state.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Maka crept to the corner of the wall that separated the hallway and the kitchen to peek at Soul. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw her partner cooking them breakfast in her apron while holding a spatula. She simply couldn't help but smile at the perfect sight so early in the morning. The window from the opposite side of the room let in some morning light which made the atmosphere around Soul shine even more.

A small accidental giggle escape from Maka's lips and Soul turned his head to her direction. A wide toothy grin spread across his face, showing off his white fangs. "Good morning, Maka!"

Maka stepped into the kitchen and smiled back at Soul. "Good morning."

"Come on, have a seat!" Soul placed the spatula down and dashed to the dining table to grab the seat for his partner.

Maka walked her way over to the chair and sat down. "Thank you," she mumbled and Soul gave her a bright heart-warming smile before going back to cooking their breakfast. Maka's eyes followed the Albino as he walked his way over the stove and grabbing the spatula.

She wanted to ask him about what he had told her yesterday because they were able to talk about it at all. Right after Soul had told her those beautiful words, he had walked her to her room and he went to his. Maka didn't come out after that, she didn't even eat. There were times she could hear Soul coming in and out from his room and even hearing the apartment door opening and shutting. He was probably just getting his clothes.

Maka bit her bottom lip for a moment. _Should I bring it up? Is it a good idea? It's not a bad thing right?_ With one inhale, she made her decision. "Soul, about yesterday-"

The albino flinched but continued to cook. "Yeah," he said without turning around.

Maka was hesitant again for a moment, but she already started so there was no way she was going back down now. "You . . . You told me something," Maka stopped again but continued. "Did you mean it?"_  
_

Soul didn't answer for a while and stayed silent. He took the last egg he was cooking and placed it down a plate right beside him with the spatula. He knew he couldn't run away from this. The words just slipped yesterday because he knew his partner needed it. But he meant those words, every last one of it.

Yesterday, he had walked Maka to her room right after confessing to her, then going to his own room right afterwards. Even though he did that, he wanted to talk to her more. He wanted to feel her in his arms more. He walked out of his room and stood in front of Maka's bedroom door. He lifted his hand, positioning it right in front of the door. But he stopped midway before knocking. _Is this a good time? _He had thought. _Maybe it's not. _Instead, he decided to go outside for some fresh air. Maybe that could help clear his head. He had to get his clothes anyway, he asked a friend to put it aside for him. Years of going to the same place can let you become friends with a lot of people.

He finally turned his head and smiled. "Sorry, you don't have take it seri—"

"I was happy," Maka cut in. Soul immediately stopped and blinked. He stared at his blushing partner, her head was down but he could tell she was blushing. He wouldn't miss those bright red cheeks right in front of him. He couldn't see the color red due to his current state but he was certain it was bright and red.

Without noticing it, Maka felt a her partners arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug. Soul nuzzled on Maka's shoulder and she could feel him smiling. She couldn't help but smile herself as she wrapped her own harms around him. They shared a warm hug on the dining table for a few seconds until Soul broke their hug. He cupped his meister's face and smiled, "Does that mean you accept my feelings?"

Maka stared deeply into Soul's sparkling crimson eyes. She was glad to see that they were still sparkling with life and happiness. Oh, so much happiness.

She mimicked his actions and cupped Soul's face and smiled back. "Yes."

* * *

_One more date won't hurt, right? _Maka thought as she looked at herself through the mirror in her room. This time she dressed up properly for a proper date this time. _An actual one now, huh? _She thought as she brushed her hair. She intentionally didn't tie it. Soul had told her from time to the time that he liked her hair down because it looked more natural, so she decided to take his word for it.

_Knock. Knock._

"Are you ready?" A muffled sound of Soul's voice asked from the other side of Maka's door.

Maka placed her comb down and opened her door and greeted her _boyfriend _who was securely dressed up to hide his tail and ear at the door. "Yup, I'm all set," she giggled a bit at the beginning of her sentence. Boyfriend, huh. She never really imagined herself ever getting a boyfriend. Spirit always told her not to grow up and get a boyfriend over and over again. She definitely did want to grow up but she didn't think about getting a boyfriend. It just never crossed her mind until now. Man, what was Spirit going to say if he finds out about this.

"What was with that giggle, Maka?" Soul asked with a little giggle between his sentence as well.

"Nothing," Maka smiled. "Let's just go." She closed bedroom door grabbed Soul's hand.

"Okay," Soul smiled back.

* * *

"So, where should we go this time, Maka?" Soul asked, his fingers still entwined with his _girlfriend_. They decided to take their sweet time walking to their destination, holding hands. Where ever that was.

"Hm," Maka thought as she looked up at the sky. The sun still looked like it was mocking her at one in the afternoon. "What about somewhere we haven't gone to—"

"Soul?" a familiar feminine voice called out. It was a voice they had just recently heard, but whose was it again?

The couple turned their heads forward to face the person the voice had belonged to.

"Laura?" Soul had called out. "Look, Maka, it's Lau—" he turned to his partner who was staring at the other girl and stopped talking. He didn't mean to sound that excited about it, he wasn't as excited as his voice made him seem to be. That was the dog part of him talking, it wasn't completely him and he hoped Maka knew that. They just literally started going out, he's not going to blow this now.

Laura jogged to the couple's direction with a happy smile on her face. "Hi guys, how've you been? This is some weird coincidence!"

Maka forced on a smile. "Yeah, I didn't expect to see you here. You're off today?" She tried not to sound like she didn't want the girl here. She really did try. It's true that she's not fond of her but she really did not dislike her. She was nice, a bit too nice to the point that it would ruin her if she hurt her feelings.

"Yeah, I don't have work today," she continued to smile. "How about you guys? Just hanging out? Mind if I join in?"

Soul gulped. Should he speak up? Should he reject her? Should he accept her? "Uh—"

"Sure," Maka answered instead. Soul gave her a concerned look. _Are you really okay with this, Maka?_

"Great! Where were you guys headed?"

"Nowhere actually, we were still trying to figure out where to go," Soul attempted to join the conversation. "Any idea where we could hang out?" _Ahh, what am I doing? I messed up! Didn't Maka have something in mind? I'm an idiot, I messed up! _

"Hm . . . Oh! I actually heard there's an amusement park that recently opened up in the next city. It's not far away and we can all go as friends! My treat," Laura eyes sparkled. "B-but, if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Maka and Soul turned their heads at each other. "Wanna go, it'll be fun?" Soul grinned awkwardly.

A smiled formed on Maka's face, calming down a bit more. "Let's go!"

* * *

And so the three of them went to the nearby amusement park. Like Laura had said, it was newly opened about a few weeks ago and the amount of people were fairly many. There were several roller coasters, water rides, mini games and more! But the main attraction was the Ferris Wheel in the middle of the big park. It was big enough to give you a view of the entire park. The three of them were saving that as their very last ride. They planned on staying till the sun was down and it was night time. They say that the park looked absolutely beautiful at the night from the Ferris Wheel. The park had also planned on shooting up some fireworks that night. How fortunate for the three of them.

It was now around 6 PM and the sun was now at the peak of the horizon. The sky was orange with a tad of pink. It was simply beautiful, and there were barely any clouds. Night was soon coming and the trio had tried most of the rides. The roller coasters were their absolute favorites though, they gave them the most exciting experience. Then, there was the haunted house. Soul and Maka were used to fighting and attacking scary and tough enemies that they were pretty immune to it. But they were also immune to fighting. There had to be one point that Maka unconsciously grabbed onto Soul's hand in the dark, waiting for him to turn into a Death Scythe. Of course, Soul was well aware that that was just a simple haunted house. Although, Laura wasn't taking it too easily. She would scream and jump every time something or someone scared her. Her natural instinct was to hug the nearest person, which was Soul. It made Maka feel a bit uneasy but she let it pass for that one time.

"Aah, I really need to use the bathroom!" Soul announced with his knees closed together. "I'll be right back!" He dashed away from the girls to go the the nearest bathroom and left the two girls in front of the fountain.

"Soul's a really funny guy," Laura giggled.

"Yeah," Maka smiled at they watched Soul running away towards the bathroom. She still felt a bit uneasy with Laura but she got a little bit used to it. She got to know her better today and it's really been fun. She really was a nice girl.

Laura looked up at the beautiful orange sky and watched the birds fly away back to their nests. There were now hints of darkness to the sky. "He reminds me of my big brother."

Maka froze and turned her head to Laura. " . . . Big brother?"

"Nm, yeah." her head were still staring up to the appearing stars. "My older brother had to move away for work and he doesn't have the time to visit as much as he used to. He was a really happy guy, he loved dogs too. He was the reason why I work at the pet shop," a smile formed on her face. "I'm earning so I could go see my brother again. Being with Soul made me realize just how much I really miss my older brother." Her head now turned to Maka. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not replacing my brother with Soul. They're just similar but not the same, so you don't have to be insecure anymore."

Maka flinched and scratched the back of her head. "Y-You knew?"

"Of course I knew!" Laura giggled. "But you know, he's been worried about you, I even noticed him glancing at you a few times just to make sure you're alright. You guys didn't have to lie to me about being together, y'know? You made me have to figure it out all by myself today" she pouted.

"W-We weren't lying! It sorta just happened today . . ." Maka blushed.

"Oh, well, congrats!" Laura gave her a pat on the back. "Hey, I'll tell you what. I'll let you two have your alone time in the Ferris Wheel," she grinned.

"Huh? But what about you? You won't have anyone to be with."

"That's fine! I'll be okay. You guys were really fun to hang out with. Today was a blast! Let's hang out again, okay?"

"Okay," Maka smiled warmly. She was completely relieved now from Laura's explanation. She was right, she really was a nice girl. She looked forward to hanging out with in the future. "Good luck on seeing your brother again."

"Thanks."

"Guys, what did I miss?" Soul yelled as he dashed back to the girl's direction.

The two girls glanced at each other and giggled, leaving Soul confused but relieved that they were getting along well. "We'll tell you later, now come on! We better get in line before it gets longer!" Laura grabbed on Soul's left arm and Maka grabbed on to the other and dragged him on his feet.

"Oh, um, okay!"

The fountain was near the entrance so it took at least 3-5 minutes to get to the center of the park where the Ferris Wheel was located. There weren't many people going on the other rides anymore, and most of them had left to go home. Though, there were still many people lined up for the Ferris Wheel. They all probably did the same thing as the trio because the line for the Ferris Wheel wasn't even close to this length during the day.

It took about 10 minutes until it was their turn to get on it. All that while, they were chatting about many things such as what school they went to. They had just recently found out that Laura actually went to the same as them, but she was a year below them.

"Okay, next! How many are going in?" the worker asked.

"Thre—" Soul was interupted.

"Two," Laura answered, giving Maka and Soul a push to the front.

"Wha—? Wait? What about—?"

Maka grabbed Soul's arm and pulled on him. "Come on," she smiled at him, then to Laura.

Soul turned to Laura and she gave the couple and happy smile, then he turned back to Maka and she did the same. He eventually agreed and go on with Maka.

"Why did we leave her?" Soul asked as he sat down.

"Because she said so," Maka answered as sat down across of him and as well as the worker the closed the door and activated the Ferris Wheel.

Soul eventually got the clue that this had something to do with what the two of them were talking about earlier and left it be. He'll ask about it some other time. Now, they were alone for the first time throughout this trip and it was going to take them a while to make a full circle on this ride. Soul stared at his girlfriend as she looked out the window. They were barely at the top but her eyes were already sparkling. He loves seeing her like that, he wishes those sparkling eyes would never disappear . . . even when he turns back to his old self.

"Hey, Maka," Soul unconsciously called out.

"Hm?"

"Uh, I was wondering . . . Do you . . . like me . . . ?"

Maka turned her whole body and full attention to Soul. "Of course I do," she blushed. "Didn't I make that clear this morning?"

Soul leaned forward with with hands rested on his lap. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Maka. I meant do you like _me_. The me that has been your friend for years. Your roommate. Your classmate. Your partner. Your best friend. That me. I know the side effect of the potion was to show the real childish part of me but the me that I showed you all these years is a part of me. I'm still that person."

Maka stared at Soul dead in the eyes. They were still sparkling but this time it was fiercer. It was waiting for an answer, completely ready for anything that will hit him. Even so, he still looked scared of rejection.

Through Soul's vision, Maka's eyes were also still sparkling. The same thing for her, they were different from the one she had from before. This one was nervous but honest. He couldn't tell what her answer was but she knew her words would be honest. He hated putting her on the spot like this but he had to know. He could feel their wavelengths still wavering around and he's waiting for it to stop and focus. That was a way for him to identify how nervous she was. He was completely calm and serious at the moment but Maka's was still shaking a bit. It wa—

It stopped. Maka's soul steadied and the nervousness disappeared from her eyes. She had made her decision, she knew how she felt. She took her hand and placed them on Soul's hand. "You're the Soul I've known for years. We fight a lot, but we forgive each other anyway. We're like an old married couple. You're the bastard that makes me lose my cool. And I hate you for that but at the same time I can't _really _hate you. I've never been in love before so I didn't know until now. I may have felt like his for a while now and didn't realize it, but, Soul. I t-think I'm in love w-with y—"

Soul couldn't take it anymore and just pushed his lips against her soft ones. They tasted like strawberry, she really did prepare for today, huh?

He broke the kiss and caressed her face. "I love you, too," she smiled and stared deeply into her eyes.

Maka's heart felt so overwhelmed and happy that she could almost cry, but she held it in and pulled her lover into a tight hug.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOM!_

"Oh, the fireworks," Soul mumbled as they pulled away from each other to turn to their side. "I feel like we're in a cliche romance movie."

"Yeah," Maka smiled as she watched the fireworks and the surroundings. They didn't even realize that they finally reached the top of the Ferris Wheel. If the fireworks didn't start, they would have never noticed at all.

* * *

It was probably 8 PM and the trio finally got back to Death City. The moon shined brightly and annoyingly at the three as they were about to depart into different sections of the city. At least the stars were decent.

"Well, thank you for coming with me! I better head home now," Laura waved.

"And thank you for inviting us!" Soul waved back.

"We'll pay you back!" Maka exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it!" Laura yelled back. "But let's hang out again."

"Definitely!"

From that point on, they took separate paths to get home and the couple's fingers were entwined once again.

As soon as they arrived to their apartment, Soul opened up the door and their cat friend greeted them.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Blair scolded and sidestepped away from Soul. "I've been waiting and searching all over Death City for the two of you!"

"We were with a friend," Soul explained.

"At the next town," Maka added.

Blair sighed and calmed down. "Okay, whatever. Anyway, I have good news!"

"The antidote?" Maka beamed. "Did you get it?"

"Pfft, no! BUT we don't need that!"

"Huh?" the couple said in simultaneously.

Blair began to snicker. "You see, I tested some things out with my test dummies, and I just recently found out that the vial you had drank from does not need an antidote."

Soul began to take off the hat that was covering his hears and the long sweat shirt that was hiding his tail. "So you're saying that it'll wear off? I'll be human again?" he smiled and turned to Maka who gave him a hug and a reassuring smile saying, "I'll still love you."

"Exactly!" Blair cheered. "Wow, you seem to have learned to talk more while I was gone. You were pretty shy at the beginning of all this, it must really be wearing off," Blair turned to the window and stared at the moon. "It should wear of in . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ."

They all turned to the albino who dropped down to the floor. "Soul!" Maka yelled as she watched her partner clutch his head in pain. "Ack!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and tried to support him, "Come on, Soul. You can do it, you'll be alright!"

* * *

"Nm," Soul groaned as he tried to get up.

"Whoa, don't get up yet," Maka said as she gently pushed him back down on his bed. "Blair said you should rest for now."

"Blair? What? Where is she now?" he asked.

"She left, I asked her to get you some medicine to ease your pain a bit because you may still get a headache from this."

"Ah, thanks . . ." Soul was about to close his eyes until the situation sank into his brain and he sprang right back up. "Wait! I'm human again! Maka, I'm human again!"

Maka smiled down back to him, "Yeah, you're human again." She bent down and hugged him tightly.

Soul hugged her back and nuzzled his head in her neck. "Do you still love me?"

Maka broke their hug and cupped his face. "I'll love you in any shape or form."

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

**A/N:**

Ladies and gentlemen, _Wan Wan!_ has officially ended. Thank you all for reading, I hoped you liked it!

To be honest, I didn't know how to end it, so I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending asdfghjkl I had fun with this actually. I didn't want to end it just yet but I'm afraid that I was going to continue being lazy so I tried to make do with it now. I really don't like making people wait and I don't like not completing things because if I do, I don't keep it. I erase it completely. So I hope you're all satisfied with this.

Aah, now I have to work on _Puppy Love_, this is gonna take a while. Baaaah!


	7. Extra

**A/N:**

**I felt a bit sad just ending it like that. I really did enjoy making this story, it's been a delight. I liked this idea (As you can see, I love dogs haha) and so I decided to make an extra chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Aah, geez!" Blair moaned and took a sip from her glassed beverage. "I knew he was going to do something stupid, but I didn't know he could do it so quickly." The cat was laying down a pumpkin shaped bed inside her hidden _lab—_or should I say, her getaway house. It was her house where no one can find her, a place she had placed a magical force field to be exact. Force fields were not allowed to be dragged along with you and can only be used once. Hence she could not used it on herself whether she wanted to or not, so she came up with the brilliant idea of building a getaway house and securely hiding it with her magic. Only the one who had cast the spell would be able to see through the force field, making it absolutely impossible for anyone else to find. She can enter and exit it as much as she pleases, but only her and no one else.

Blair's lips curled into a devilish smirk as she continued to sip from her straw. "I'm happy he's such an idiot, aah~" The cat had planned this all along. She knew Soul would one day become curious about her room, and she knew how easily deprived Soul would become during the day. So she intentionally kept the vials in her room. She knew everything they were capable of and when they were going to wear off. She may not look it but she's clever enough to not create such a potion that will permanently turn you into something else. Especially not a dog.

The magical snapped her fingers and her now emptied glass began to float and make it's way to the kitchen downstairs. And she plopped herself down on her bed, ready to take a long nap. "Nm, a few days off from that place is nice," she yawned.

Not that she disliked living with Soul and Maka but their constant annoying bickering were really getting in her nerves. She actually loved living with them, and without noticing it, she became quite attached to the two. That's what she gets for being a cat. A cat may leave the house a few times but they will always come back because they have already claimed that house to be theirs, along with the owners. Once they claim you as theirs, them you are theirs to the day they die.

* * *

Laura looked up at the stars as she walked home with her hands behind her back. She really had fun with her new found friends, although she did know she wasted a lot of money just for that day of fun. That means she's going to need to work harder to get enough money to see her older brother again.

She sighed and closed her eyes but smiled in the end. It was worth it after all. She found someone similar to her older brother. A replacement? A substitute? No, that won't be right. Laura was a good girl with a good heart, she could never replace her dear brother. He was the one that took care of her while their parents were gone. The one that helped her with her homework every night. The one who watched animes with her. The one who comforted her when their grandmother had her final breath on her deathbed. He was there for it all and she missed him so much. She just wanted to see him again soon. No matter what it takes, she was determined to the see him again and hear his voice. He's been caught up in his work all this time and hasn't contacted her in weeks. It must have been hard on him, though.

Now that she's met Soul, it has eased her up a bit. Although it did make her miss her brother more, it was still refreshing to find someone that had that same personality. She hopes she's not betraying her brother like this because she knew that if he had also found someone similar to her in the town that he was in, she would be heartbroken. She has grown completely attached to her brother, regardless of the distance. She knew she had to leg go soon because she knew one day, he would be able to find a girl of his own just like Soul with Maka. Then they would go on dates, and eventually get married, leaving her behind. But before that time comes, she wanted to hold onto him a bit longer. When he gets a girlfriend, she wants to be there with him and see their relationship develop with her own eyes just like the little time she spent with her new friends. _I just want to be beside him during those precious moments. __  
_

_Priiiing._

_Priiiing._

Laura felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and immediately unfolded her hands and grabbed it. She switched it open and stopped on her tracks as she read the name who was calling. She felt her heart skip a beat as she continued to stare down at her phone. The light that came from the phone lit up her Laura's face, showing her blank expression slowly turning into a big grin.

She took the phone and pressed it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey there, sis! How've you been?" a masculine voice came from the other side of the phone.

Laura gasped from happiness and covered her mouth to stop herself from yelling in happiness. She could almost feel tears coming, that was just how happy she currently was. "I've missed you," she tried to say those words as straight and calm as she possibly could, but she couldn't help but stammer and waver her voice a little bit.

She could hear her brother chuckling at the other end. "Haha, I've missed you too. But don't worry about that," he took a short pause because speaking again. ". . . Because guess whose back?"

In that second, tears of joy were shed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What? Too happy? Too cliche? Ah, hell, this is my fic, I can do whatever I want. I love happy endings asdfghjkl**

**I actually based Laura and her unnamed brother (becauseIhavenoideawhattocallhim) with two of my friends. The older brother just graduated from high school and is leaving the state for college in a few months, leaving behind his five years younger sister. I'm not sure how they feel about this yet but I just created my own version of them without noticing it haha. **

**Okay, ****NOW _Wan Wan! _has officially ended. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
